Magic Mambas
The Magic Mambas This group lives in the shadows, doing their best to stay unnoticed. Rumor has it that if they wanted, they could do anything imaginable. But the Mambas aren't a violent group, and they only want security and peace. They don't mingle much with anyone else, and stay alone and far away from those who might hurt them. No one really knows anything about them, other than the fact that they provide a safe haven for dragons with magical abilities. What are their goals? What do they want to accomplish by gathering together the dragons with magic? The members of this group are the only ones who can answer any questions, and they don't seem to want to talk. The Magic Mambas is a group created by Darkmoon. Please don't steal or edit! This group is open, but ask me to join. About Some dragons think the Mambas are gathering an army to conquer the tribes. Others think they want revenge on the dragons who hurt them. Others still believe that the Mambas are going to usher in an era of peace with magic. None of these theories are correct. Really, the Magic Mambas have only one goal: make a safe place for dragons who have magic, and then defend their haven with whatever they have to. They just want peace, but like a mamba, they'll attack explosively when they need to defend themselves. They take members from all tribes, but to be accepted, they must have some sort of magic or special ability. Brief Backstory The Magic Mambas were formed by a young SandWing/NightWing hybrid who had magic, named Scorpio. He has been living on his own since he was four years old, and he didn't have any family he could go to. His dad and brother were far away, probably in the NightWing kingdom, and his mom was killed in a raid. He wandered through the desert, doing his best to survive. When Princess Loki was running away from her mom, Queen Thorn, she met Scorpio in an oasis a few miles from the palace. There, she told him that she was an animus, and he told her that he had a different kind of magic. Together, they started wandering the desert in search of others like them. They found a few more dragons with special abilities. Hyetal, a RainWing with water magic, joined them, and so did Fauna, who could control animals, shapeshift, and communicate with animals. They also got a few others to join. Once they had more dragons to help them, they began to search for the perfect haven for dragons like them. They're still searching, and gathering more dragons along the way. Currently, they're living in a network of caves and tunnels under Topaz Mountain, which is in the southern Claws of the Clouds mountains. Recruitment If a dragon who might want to join the Magic Mambas is found, they are considered for recruitment. In the recruitment process, there is scouting, questioning, and assessment done. First, the scouting. In the scouting process, a dragon or two is sent out to observe the possible recruit and see if they are suitable for the Mambas and to see if the recruit might want to join or if they're happy where they are. If the dragon is happy where they are, the Magic Mambas leave them alone. If they might want to join, they proceed on to the next step. After scouting is questioning. The dragon who might want to join the group is brought to a safe location, where they are questioned by a senior member of the group. The senior members find out where the dragon is from, what their abilities are, and whether they want to join. When these questions are answered sufficiently, they proceed to the assessment. In the assessment, the recruit's abilities are tested. The purpose of this is to see where the new recruit fits in, and what their job should be. Once the assessment is over, the recruit becomes a member and is placed into a job as a member of the Magic Mambas. Living Quarters The main base of the Magic Mambas is Topaz Mountain and the network of tunnels beneath it. All of the members live there, and most of them stay in the area around the mountain. The leader and second-in-command have open, sunny caves near the peak of the mountain. Their caves are on the top level, not exposed to the open air, but they do have some skylights and windows. I'm each of their caves, they have a sandy bed, a desk, a scroll rack, and a chest to keep their things in. The Cobras live on the next level down, which has a few skylights but is mostly lit by torches. Their caves have a rock shelf bed, a chest to keep things in, and a smaller desk. The Black Mambas live on the third level down, which only has torchlight. Their caves have rock shelf beds, a chest to store things in, a small scroll rack, and a small desk. The library is on the same level as the Black Mamba sleeping caves. The Green Mambas and Apprentices live on the ground level. The Green Mamba sleeping caves have rock shelf beds, a chest to keep things in, a small scroll rack, and a desk. The Apprentice rooms only have a rock shelf bed, a chest, and a desk. The training rooms start on the ground floor, but are mostly in the underground tunnel network. The main rooms are the cafeteria, library, training room, and infirmary. There are also multiple classrooms. The cafeteria is on the ground floor, and takes up about a quarter of the area. It has a neat kitchen to prepare food in, and there are plenty of tables to eat at. There is also a tunnel leading down to an underground lake, where some fish is caught. The library is on the first floor above ground, which is the same level the Black Mambas sleep on. It's a decent size, and filled with as many scrolls as Loki and Scorpio could get. It contains a vast amount of knowledge, with scrolls on history, art, geography, culture, animals, plants, food, and science. The leader and second-in-command often use the library and it's knowledge to help make decisions. The training room is a fairly large cave in the underground level. It has armor, weapons for sparring, small objects to use for magic practice, and targets for throwing practice. It's used to train the Cobras mostly, but the Apprentices also use it frequently to hone their self-defense and battle skills. The infirmary is also on the underground level. It takes up about a fifth of the level, and is about the same size as the training room. Inside, there are about fifteen rock shelf beds, and ten woven mats to use as stretchers or extra beds. There is a large herb store, and a small area contains scroll racks filled with knowledge of how to heal. The classrooms take up most of the rest of the underground level. There are ten rooms, used to teach the Apprentices about many things. Ranks There are multiple ranks, named after different snakes in the mamba family. 'Leader '- The leader, obviously, is the dragon on charge of the group. They make a lot of the decisions involved in running the group, and they're responsible for approving any decisions made by the lower ranks. They have the ultimate power, but can be replaced by a vote from the members. The current leader is Scorpio. 'Second-in-command '- The second-in-command is the dragon next in line after the leader. They can make most of the same decisions the leader can, but have to have approval. The second-in-command is often in charge of recruiting when the leader has other concerns. The current second-in-command is Princess Loki. 'Cobras '- The Cobras are the ones with dangerous abilities. They're the ones who work as guards, and keep the base safe. They also work as soldiers in the rare cases when fighting occurs. In addition to serving, they also get training to home their powers and control them better to keep everyone safe. 'Black Mambas '- The Black Mambas are the brainpower of the group. They have mental abilities, and so the majority of the strategizing and planning. Black Mambas can have a variety of jobs, but usually work as teachers, librarians, and architects. 'Green Mambas '- The Green Mambas are the peaceful ones, who have abilities which can be used to heal and make peace. These dragons typically include healers and some elemental magic, but can include any other peaceful magics and powers. The Green Mambas make peace and provide support. Green Mambas typically work as healers or cooks. 'Apprentices '- Apprentices are the dragons in training who haven't been placed into a rank yet. They're typically pretty young, but they can be any age. A dragon will be an apprentice until they've spent one year in the group, at which point they'll be assessed and then placed into a rank. Daily Chores There are several daily chores that every rank has to do. 'Tending the torches '- Since the majority of Topaz Mountain's caves and tunnels are lit by torches, these torches need to be maintained to make sure that there's always light (except for at night, when only a few torches are left burning). This chore is usually left to the Apprentices. 'Hunting '- To keep the food stores up, fish and animals have to be caught and brought to the kitchen. Fruits, berries, and nuts are often also gathered. The food is then taken to the kitchen, where the cooks prepare it. Hunting is commonly a chore done by the Green Mambas, but can also be done by the Cobras. 'Finding herbs '- Although the healers are mostly dragons with healing powers, it never hurts to have herbs around on case of emergencies. Fresh herbs are gathered and the stores are restocked whenever possible. The Green Mambas usually do this chore. 'Perimiter check '- Every morning, the Cobras must patrol the mountain and keep watch to make sure no threats are lurking in the shadows, waiting to stir up trouble. The Cobras are responsible for the checking of the perimeter. 'Record keeping '- Whenever something important happens, records need to be kept. These records are then filed away in the library and cared for by the Black Mambas. The Black Mambas are also responsible for writing the records. More might be added as I think of them! Members 'Leader '- Scorpio 'Second-in-command ' - Princess Loki 'Cobras '- None yet 'Black Mambas '- Fauna 'Green Mambas '- Hyetal 'Apprentices '- None yet Category:Groups Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)